Buy You A Garden
by Diva In The House
Summary: Light and fluffy one-shot inspired by the Everclear song of the same title. The boys go househunting, but Wilson's having a little trouble making a decision. House/Wilson SLASH, established relationship.


**Taking a little break from my other stories with a light and fluffy one-shot. Unfortunately, I don't own the boys.**

_I'm in hell. There is no other explanation._ After two years together, House and Wilson finally decided it was time to combine their households. On one hand, it was thrilling, exciting even to move into the next phase of their relationship. On the other…it meant House had spent every Sunday for the last month following Wilson from one open house to another. They must have hit every house put up for sale in Princeton.

"What's wrong with _this _one?!" House was getting more irritated by the minute. "I thought you liked this one."

"I do…" Wilson pondered as he wandered through the kitchen, touching the large stove lovingly. "But have you seen the backyard?"

House peeked out the kitchen window to the pathetic patch of grass that lay behind the house. "Yeah…What about it?"

"There isn't one. Where would I put flowers, rosebushes, lilac bushes…"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Fine…we won't take this one _either._" House rolled his eyes and limped out of the house. "This is getting ridiculous. Just pick one."

"This isn't like picking a shirt, House." Wilson caught up to House outside, squeezing his hand lightly. "This…this is where we start building the rest of our life. I just want it to be…right."

"There's a fine line between being picky and being…crazy." House sighed and squeezed Wilson's hand in return, adding a light kiss on his cheek. "So stop being crazy already."

"I will when I find what I'm looking for." Wilson smiled. "Let's head home. We'll look around some more next weekend."

"Oh, _sweet._" House intoned sarcastically. "Can't wait."

# # #

Later on that evening, Wilson was in the kitchen cooking dinner while House casually perused the real estate listings. He squinted through his reading glasses as a particularly interesting listing. House grinned and circled it. He would be sure to arrange an appointment the following day, making the call after Wilson left for work.

"What have you got there?" Wilson nodded his head toward the newspaper.

"Oh…nothing." House quickly folded up the paper and shoved it under his laptop on the coffee table. "Just something interesting I ran across."

"Mm-hm." Wilson looked at House skeptically. "Well, anyway. Food's on, come eat."

"Yep, be right there." House heaved himself from the couch and limped into the dining room, first making sure the newspaper was well hidden. He didn't want to ruin the unbelievably cool surprise he had in store for Wilson.

# # #

"Where are we going?" Wilson was baffled by House's behavior. It wouldn't have been so bothersome, except that House had insisted on driving Wilson's car, claiming he wouldn't be able to give him verbal directions.

"Just wait…" House turned onto a small side street, filled with outwardly non-descript houses. He pulled up to the last house at the end of the dead end street. "Here we are."

A real estate agent was waiting near the front door with the keys. She smiled, shaking hands and House introduced Wilson. "He's the tough sell." House nudged the real estate agent and winked at her. Wilson merely rolled his eyes.

"Let's go take a look, shall we?" The agent unlocked the house and let them inside.

It wasn't impressive at first. A small foyer led into a large living room, plenty large enough to accommodate House's piano, the couch, and big screen TV. A slightly smaller dining room lay beyond, with a bedroom and a bathroom off the dining room.

The kitchen was small, but updated with modern appliances, including a large stove and refrigerator. Wilson cautiously approved of what he saw, but withheld comment until the agent led them out the back door and onto the deck.

"No, no. Hold on. Close your eyes, Wilson."

"Uh…you're not going to let me fall down or anything, are you?"

House rolled his eyes. "Dammit, just trust me on this one. Close your eyes so we can get this over with, okay?!"

Wilson closed his eyes and allowed House to lead him out onto the deck. House turned him toward the backyard and took a deep breath. "Okay, Wilson. Open those pretty brown eyes of yours."

The sight that greeted Wilson took his breath away. Flowers seemed to take over every square foot of the expansive back yard. A row of rosebushes in full bloom nestled against the deck, and a stone path led to a clump of lilac bushes. They were near the end of their season, but Wilson could imagine them in bloom, their glorious scent filling his nose. Beyond that were a variety of wildflowers acting as ground cover.

House came up behind him, wrapping his long arms around his waist and chest, setting his chin on Wilson's shoulder. "And you say I never bring you flowers…"

"It's gorgeous. I don't know what to say." Wilson was nearly speechless. He couldn't believe _House_ had found this place.

"How about…'We'll take it.'." House grinned when he saw the stunned expression on Wilson's face.

Wilson nodded. "That'll work." He turned to House, grabbing his face in his hands and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. "Have I told lately how much I love you?"

House rolled his eyes, but only a little, an amused expression on his face. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't say I never do anything romantic for you."

"Oh, I'd say you're covered for…at least a couple of years, maybe more."

"Good enough, Wilson. Good enough."

**Like it? Love it? Push that little button and tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
